


Double Dipping

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Camping, F/F, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Ty-related puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Ty can't sleep while on a paintball/camping trip with the boys. Zane is more than happy to help him out.But not in that way.





	Double Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Camp NaNo is draining and I have my black belt test tomorrow afternoon so I needed a distraction. And what is a better distraction than Ty and Zane being sappy and in love.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/184148606454) and previously on AO3.

“Shh. You’ll wake the others.” Ty held tight to Zane’s hand, leading him down the moonlit path, away from the campsite where all of Sidewinder lay sleeping. After a full day of paintball, Zane hurt all over and would have liked nothing more than to sleep until noon, but Ty was still bouncing with energy and after his fifth toss and turn in their shared sleeping bag, Zane had enough. 

When Zane told Ty his idea, his husband was more than on board with it. It should have been harder to get out of camp unnoticed, but given the sheer volume of alcohol consumed by the other four men, Zane wasn’t surprised to see they were all sound asleep. It probably would have helped Ty as well but since Zane couldn’t drink, Ty didn’t either.

He appreciated the gesture more than he could say.

Which was why he was willing to stumble down a poorly lit path, away from their campsite, in the middle of the night, just to help Ty burn off some of his excess energy. Not in the way they would both like - Sidewinder wasn’t so drunk that they wouldn’t hear _that _\- but with something else that would be fun for them both.

And it would allow for some not so subtle leering. He could still look, even if he couldn’t touch until they got home.

They stumbled and stopped, giggling as Zane pressed Ty against a tree and kissed him deeply, causing his husband to rut up against him. A soft moan escaped Ty’s lips and Zane kissed him to muffle the sound. “Be quiet,” he hissed but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Ty made him feel like that, even when they were trying to avoid notice.

Somehow they managed to make it to the shore of the lake with making too much noise or twisting an ankle. The air remained warm, though significantly cooler than the midday August heat that made their paintballing gear stifling. Still, their clothes cling to their bodies and they both grinned as they stripped, leaving everything in a pile before they waded into the cool water.

Once in up to their chests, Ty pulled Zane close, wrapping his arms around Zane’s shoulders to kiss him. They traded kisses as the moonlight reflected off the water around them. While Ty was still the undisputed king of spontaneous romance in their relationship, Zane had gotten better at it over the years.

He smiled into the kiss and felt Ty tense briefly, giving him a brief warning of what his husband was about to do. Swinging his leg behind Zane’s, Ty dunked them both, the frigid water shocking even as it felt good. Zane came up sputtering while Ty’s boyish laugh carried across the water. “Meow Mix,” Zane growled, his voice carrying a warning that Ty laughed off.

“Lone Star.” He continued to laugh until Zane cupped his hands at the surface of the water and squeezed, shooting a spray of water into Ty’s face. “Oh, it’s on now.”

The two laughed and swam, stealing kisses whenever they got close, with no mind to the fact that their friends were sleeping not too far away.

* * *

“Shh. You don’t want them to hear us, do you?” Despite how quiet Ty and Zane thought they were being, it was hard to get past a group of highly trained special operatives. Even if they were drunk. And even if the other two were just going down to the lake to swim.

“Have you ever heard Six laugh that much?” Kelly asked, peeking over some grass down at the water where their friends were swimming, oblivious to their audience. 

Owen laughed quietly. “Yes, practically every time we’ve seen him since he met Garrett. Anyone ever think Grady would be the first of us to actually settle down?” None of them acknowledged Kelly’s failed marriage, at least not in that respect. There was still a good deal of teasing every time ex-wives were mentioned.

Digger elbowed Owen in the ribs, and they all knew he was rolling his eyes, even if they couldn’t see it in the dark. “Well, the rest of you aren’t all that far behind him.” Nick and Kelly were still engaged and planned to get married someday. To everyone’s surprise, Owen proposed to Riley on Valentine’s Day, leaving Digger the only happily single man in their group.

In the light of the full moon, they could see Ty and Zane, splashing each other, sharing kisses, and looking disgustingly in love. Kelly grinned, bumping his shoulder against Nick’s. “Well, I’m happy for him. There have been a lot fewer Tyclones since Garrett came into his life.”

“Yes but I hope you are all prepared for one now.” Digger held up Ty and Zane’s clothes that he’d stolen from the log where they set them to keep them dry. “I expect a grade A Tynami coming our way in just a few minutes.”

They all shared a silent laugh and snuck back up to camp. As happy as they were for Ty and Zane and the happiness they found with one another, sometimes it was just too fun to piss him off. 

Just as they reached camp, they heard the telltale sign that their plan had been discovered. 

“YOU ASSHOLES!”

Sidewinder’s laughter reached Ty and Zane, as they made their way - naked and cold - back up to camp to get their clothes. And their revenge.


End file.
